nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 1
}} | pqr_result = | semi_result = Qualified (1st, 132 points) | final_result = 2nd, 159 points | next = 2 }} Denmark took part in the 1st edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted in Budapest, Hungary. The country was represented by Kato and Electric Lady Lab with the song "Alive". The entry was selected via an internal selection by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 2nd place in the final with 159 points. Before North Vision Denmark selected their entry through an internal selection. DR announced that the entrant and the song will be announced on 23 and 30 March with a week margin between the two. The duo Electric Lady Lab were announced on 23 March 2013 as the represenatives of the country. The song, "Alive", which is a duet with the Danish DJ, Kato, was presented on 30 March 2013. During the press conference, Kato reportedly said: "I'm glad that Electric Lady Lab asked me to collaborate on this song. And I was even more happy when they called me and told me that our song got selected by DR to participate in the contest. I felt very excited". The song received positive reviews and was considered as the one of the favorites of the edition. A few days after the presentation the tour's dates were announced with performances in more than twenty countries including Sweden, the United Kingdom and Russia. "Alive" peaked at various chart, with the most of them being at the top. It peaked at the first place in the Danish, Dutch and Swiss charts. It also entered the British charts peaking at the 5th place. DR confirmed that the Danish entrant will be performing at the first North Vision in Concert which was organized by Spain. At North Vision performing "Alive" in Budapest during the semi-final.]] At the allocation drawn, Denmark was drawn to perform in the first half of the first semi-final. Denmark performed 11th in the semi-final and during the semi-final results the country was announced as the second qualifier. During the qualifiers press conference, Stine from Electric Lady Lab chose to perform in the second half of the final and were later drawn to perform fourteenth. They managed to win the semi-final getting 132 points and ended up being 2nd in the final with 159 points, 11 points behind than the winner. In both the semi-final and final, the country received the most number of 12 points by getting five and six sets of the points respectively. With their second place, Denmark managed to get a place for the big five of the second edition. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech served as the final television commentator while Andrea Elizabeth served as the radio commentator. Louise Wolff was the semi-finals television commentator and also the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprise the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – songwriter, singer * Kaya Brüel – singer, actress * Lise Rønne – journalist * Sys Bjerre – singer * Kongsted – DJ, producer See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 1 Category:NVSC 1 countries